


The Battle of Minas Morgul

by Aetherschreiber



Series: Chronicles of Ithilien [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Beregond is such a dad, Bergil has growing pains, Canon - Book, Canon Compliant, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Faramir still needs a hug, Fourth Age, Gen, Gratuious use of minor characters, Gratuitous use of OCs, Ithilien, Post-Canon, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetherschreiber/pseuds/Aetherschreiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the third part of the Chronicles of Ithilien... in which Bergil does some growing up, Beregond does some growing old, Éowyn does some growing irate, and the Orkish king makes his appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle of Minas Morgul

There was a tradition in Gondor that dated back to the times of the Third Age before the War of the Ring; before the wilder places of the land had grown too dangerous and overrun with the minions of the Enemy. At its heart were all the young men who were aspiring to be Rangers and who would be turning eighteen within the next year. Each of them was awoken early one morning, before the sun, and told by their teachers that they had an hour to prepare. After that, they were gathered in an open area where they could see the sun rise.

The very oldest of old soldiers, those who had been but fledgling lads at the same time as Denethor, remembered it. The original gathering place was in the old city upon Emyn Arnen. Now, the gathering took place in the Citadel of Minas Estel for the first time in nearly two generations; a full seven years following the crowning of King Elessar. Some dozen or so youths had gathered on the morning of the mid year, all dressed in the greens and browns of the Ithilien Rangers under Mablung's command and all blearily rubbing their eyes in confusion.

Strangely enough, it had not been Mablung who had greeted them. Rather, it was Captain Beregond who addressed the assembly, a silent Prince Faramir looking on in the space behind him. It was then that they were told that their task was but a simple one; prove they had learned their skill.

The Ranger-cadets had one day, from one sunrise to the next, to find Mablung somewhere in the woods of Ithilien, take from him a message, and deliver it to the hands of either Beregond or Faramir in Minas Estel.

And with that explanation and the rising of the sun, Beregond had bid them begin. The boys were momentarily confused and cast about, speaking quickly to each other in an effort to organize. But it soon became clear to all of them that it was a race.

And thus it was that Bergil, son of Beregond, now found himself alone in the woods of Ithilien sometime after moonrise on mid-year's night, a small, battered scroll tucked inside his gambeson and a green strip of cloth tied around his upper arm. When he had found Mablung, the commander had informed him that he would be penalized time for each instance he was spotted by other Rangers in the area on his way back. Evidently, his mission was to return to the Citadel by way of both stealth and speed.

Bergil had sprouted in recent years and now stood only a head shorter than his father. His hair had darkened somewhat and he chose to wear it long, pulled back into a tail with a leather thong. His training as a Ranger had begun to take root and he had the thin, fit build of a woodland athlete, archer's muscles beginning to form in his shoulders. At the age of fourteen, he had traded in his white tabard for a gambeson of brown leather and his ankle slippers for a pair of high boots. He carried a small bow and a modest quiver of arrows on his back, poking through a half cloak of a dull green hue. Still at his side was the short sword he had had as a White Company squire, a token of his intent to one day earn a rank in the Guard of the Lord Faramir.

At the moment, he was perched upon a tree branch in an effort to see farther into the woods and check that his way was clear. He was just about to climb down and push onward when he heard a peculiar snap of a twig not far off. Adjusting his stance so that he was more covered by the leaves of the tree, he looked to it. Not far away, climbing another tree, was one of his fellow-cadets. They were in a dead heat for the return to Minas Estel. Bergil stood as still as he could and waited until the other cadet climbed down and started off again. He passed almost directly under Bergil as he went and Bergil jumped down from his branch directly into his path.

"Well met, Galborn," he greeted in a hushed tone.

"Bergil!" the other exclaimed. "By the Valar, don't _do_ that! You startled me half out of Eä!"

Bergil gave Galborn a poke in the chest. "You should have seen me. Master Mablung would be quite disappointed, I'd say."

"What about you?" Galborn shot back. "You help an adversary."

"Who said anything about helping you?"

"Ah, so now t'is out! You succumb to bravado, then?"

"What say we make a proper race of it, eh? Loser buys the winner a pint?"

Galborn pondered for a moment. "It is agreed," he said, toeing a line in the dirt next to them. Wordlessly, the two youths put their right foots upon the line and stood at the ready.

"By the way," said Bergil absently, "we wait to determine a winner until the time penalties have been added in."

"What?" Galborn asked in alarm.

"Go!" Bergil said at the same moment. An instant later and Galborn was left to stare at Bergil's back. He followed quickly, though, and gave Bergil no quarter.

The tree line just north of Emyn Arnen was not far off and for a time, the two boys both ran straight toward it. However, just short of it, Bergil dropped back and allowed Galborn to pass. Thus it was Galborn who came out of the woods first and began his sprint across the grasslands north of Minas Estel.

Bergil, meanwhile, remained in the trees. Rather than approaching the city head-on, he came at it from the east and was unhindered by nearly so many prying eyes as his compatriot. Slowly, he crept along the wall, remaining in the dark shadows of the grey morning twilight.

Galborn had been halted at the gate and was being questioned, nearly interrogated, by several of Damrod's gate guards. Silently, Bergil slipped past them as a shadow over water. But then, as he emerged from the portcullis, he ran out of darkness in which to hide.

"Hey! You there lad!" called the watch commander. "Halt and declare yourself!"

Bergil took off at a run and began the sprint up the main road of Minas Estel to the citadel. He allowed himself but a moment to glance back over his shoulder and saw there two of the gate guard in pursuit and Galborn a step behind them. He came to the first tunnel at the west of the first circle. The road continued through it, but he took the tunnel that came off it and went left, taking the stairs within two at a time, never breaking stride. When he emerged into the waxing daylight, he went eastward along the road of the second circle. Similar tunnels and similar stairs he took, east, west, east, west, and east again until he emerged from the Tunnel of the Stewards in the citadel. He sensed his pursuers still behind him, feet hitting the ground in a pattering flurry.

Beregond was there, waiting near the grand entryway to the Prince's House. As Bergil came to him, he wore an expression on his face that no small amount of perturbation but also no trace of surprise.

Bergil fumbled with the pocket in his gambeson and pulled from it his rolled and crumpled parchment. He laid it in Beregond's hand just as the gate guards caught up to him. Galborn was only seconds behind.

"Peace, peace," Beregond said, waving off the two gate guards, "they are two of Mablung's students. Return to your posts." As Damrod's men left, the captain returned his gaze to the two Ranger-cadets. "Bergil, you return seventh. Galborn, you are eighth. And so far none have entered the citadel with so much activity following behind. You shirked the gate guard, I take it?"

Bergil and Galborn did not immediately respond, both near doubled over and gasping for breath. Beregond waited patiently, but with a look of disapproval directed at the youths. Finally, it was Bergil who spoke up.

"Apologies, father," he said, "I'm afraid my plan to return to the citadel in secrecy went awry."

"Your plan?" Galborn asked, venom in his voice. "You used me as your tool to get past the gate guard?"

"It almost worked," said Bergil, "Galborn, you make an excellent decoy!"

"Decoy!" Galborn roared. "What base trickery!" And despite his weariness, Galborn moved to strike at Bergil with a fist. He was halted by Beregond's stronger arms. The captain placed himself between both youths.

"Enough!" he rumbled. "Galborn, you will strike not at your ally. And you, Bergil, shall treat an ally as such in the future. And you shall remember that you need not enter a friendly citadel in secrecy."

"Aye sir," Galborn said in dejection.

"Yes father," Bergil agreed in kind.

"Cadet, you are on duty and you shall address me as captain!"

"Aye captain!" Bergil replied, straightening to attention.

"Your mission is complete," Beregond stated, "go and take some rest. You will be assembled with the others, later."

* * *

Elboron could not fathom why his father was pacing. To and fro the Steward walked, always with looks of varying degrees of worry on his face. At times it seemed to the five-year-old as though Faramir longed for a larger room in which to move about as he seemed hindered by the walls.

 

" _Ada_ ," Elboron finally said, "how come you're worried? I thought you said the Eagles brought new babies to people."

Faramir stopped pacing and looked at his eldest son sitting on a long couch, his younger brother of two years curled up into a small ball next to him. In truth, Elboron and Eldamir had been so silent that Faramir had nearly forgotten they were there.

"Didn't the Eagles bring Eldamir to live with us?" Elboron pressed. "From the Valar?"

"Yes, yes of course they did," said Faramir, suddenly remembering the conversation he had had with the boy two years prior when Eldamir had been born. "And they brought you, too."

"But how come you can't be there?" Elboron asked. "Ioreth said you can't be there."

"Ioreth?" Faramir asked of him, raising a prompting eyebrow.

"I mean, _Madame_ Ioreth," Elboron corrected.

"Very good."

"But why did she send you away?"

"Because… it… is the custom," said Faramir, "only women may greet the Eagles when they bring a child."

"How come you aren't going to hug _nana_ any more?" Elboron asked next. "Don't you like each other any more?"

"'Not going to…' Elboron, what in Eä gave you that idea?"

"When _nana_ started yelling before. I heard her say that you weren't going to touch her again. Is she mad at you? You should say your sorry if she's mad."

And with that, Faramir was completely and utterly flabbergasted. He could face whole councils of lords and speak to the King without a thought, but more and more often, he was done in by the keen observations of his own son. He had but one way out of this crucible.

"You are correct, of course," said the Steward to his son, "I'm certain your n _aneth_ was simply anxious over the Eagles' visit, but I shall apologize when I am allowed to see her. Worry not." He sat down on the couch and the boy crept in closer to lean on his shoulder.

"That's good, _ada_ ," Elboron said, "I don't want nana to be mad."

"Not do I. Your _naneth_ was quite the warrior years ago when the Shadow came out of Mordor."

"She killed a Nazgúl, didn't she!"

"Most certainly. But harder still, she stole the heart of a young lord who had suffered a great loss and did it before anyone could notice. It was so fast that the young lord had no hope of preventing it from happening."

"Is that you, _ada_?"

"Yes. And I do not think she would so lightly throw away such a prize, do you?"

Elboron shook his head, unsuccessfully stifling a yawn. He leaned his head into the crook of Faramir's arm, rubbing his eyes. Within a few silent moments, Elboron drifted off to sleep. Carefully, Faramir extricated himself from the boy's grasp and covered him with a nearby blanket of blue. For a long moment, Faramir looked at his two boys as they slept side by side, remembering the days when each of them had been born.

In Elboron, Faramir could see a growing glimmer of understanding. He was beginning to come to know his future roll in life as the heir of the Stewardship. Although he was yet a child, Faramir sense that Elboron would grow in his consciousness before other boys his age. Already, Faramir heard whispered that the boy was clearly his father's son.

Eldamir, meanwhile, took after Éowyn's people in face and temperament alike. He had his mother's golden hair and delighted in the sun and the wind when he was taken outside. The stamping hooves of horses made him squeal with joy. There was no mistaking who his mother was.

All of this Faramir took in for but a few moments before there was a gentle rapping at the room's door. Silently, Faramir crossed the room and answered it. Beregond was on the other side and Faramir slipped out into the hall where they could speak without waking the two boys. Gently, he closed the door behind him.

"My lord," Beregond greeted, "is there any word on the lady?"

"Not as yet," Faramir answered, "not since sundown. I do not understand; Eldamir did not take so long as this."

Beregond laughed. "Even in this, all children are different," he said, "or so I have been told by others. I have only the one instance to draw upon."

"The sun is up," Faramir observed, "did Bergil return in the allotted time?"

"With fanfare," Beregond answered, sourly, "he was chased through all seven circles of the city by two of Damrod's men and a classmate. Truly, I know not what is to be done about him! All things are contests to him; games! He takes nothing seriously and Mablung tells me that Bergil delights in frivolous pranks played upon his fellow cadets. I am at wit's end!"

Faramir thought again of his two young sons, sleeping in the room behind him. He was suddenly afflicted by visions of Elboron and Eldamir running rampant through the citadel with no adequate check. And then, he found himself hoping that his third child would turn out to be a girl; one, in fact, who took after her Gondorian blood rather than that of the Rohirrim.

"Well, at any rate," Beregond continued, "I'm sure he will come around in time. Or perhaps face a sound beating in a match with Mablung." The captain now produced several small scrolls that Faramir had not even noticed he had been carrying. He handed them to the Steward. "A messenger arrived from Minas Tirith. The usual reports of the King's council and whatnot, but I believe that one," he indicated the smallest, "is personal correspondence from Master Peregrin in the Shire."

As they were mainly informative, Faramir set the other scrolls aside and took up the letter from Pippin. It was closed with a blue string and sealed with green wax. Pressed into the seal was a leaf of five points. Faramir broke the seal and unrolled the parchment with a smile, glad to have received the letter. He took a few silent moments to read over the scrawling Westron. But as he did, his face fell and Beregond could see that he finished it somewhat haltingly. When he was done, he set it aside and went to the window at the end of the hall, facing west.

"My lord?" Beregond asked. "Ill news?"

"Perhaps," Faramir answered, "but, perhaps not. At any rate, it marks an end." He turned back to Beregond with a sigh. "Frodo sailed for the Undying Lands. He could not find healing in the Shire. Only now has Master Peregrine been able to bring himself to write of it."

Beregond's face twisted into a mixture of confusion and concern and he joined Faramir at the window. "The Periannath are mortal, are they not?"

"So I have been told," Faramir replied.

"Will he be allowed to pass into the West?"

"He sailed with Mithrandir, Master Elrond, and the Lady Galadriel. If any can obtain this grace for him, it is the bearers of the Three. His time will be short there, as a flickering candle burning at both ends. But what time remains to Frodo will be spent in the bliss of Valinor, I am certain. Alas! Alas for Frodo of the Nine Fingers! So grievous were his hurts."

They stood in silence for some time after that, watching the light spreading in the west and shining in the tones of dawn.

"Then, the power of the Rings is undone at last," Beregond said at length, "and the Istari have left us to our own devices. It seems to me as if some magic has left Middle-earth."

* * *

Faramir's vision shifted. The blue sky above the distant White Mountains darkened. Lightning flashed from above, striking the green fields between Minas Estel and the Andúin. Figures moved below, dark and sharp against what little light there was.

 

Beregond was there, as well. He stood alone to hinder the dark shapes, sword shining. Two spears of lightning struck at him, blue against the sky. Beregond was gone and the darkness advanced unhindered.

A voice seemed to speak in Faramir's ear and if he could have moved he would have turned to see the speaker.

_Beware the two who are sundered…_

* * *

And then, someone was shaking his shoulders.

 

"My lord!" Beregond cried. "My lord!"

Startled, Faramir grabbed Beregond's hands with a gasp. His vision cleared and he could see the captain's concerned face staring back at him. Faramir blinked several times and glanced about.

"My lord, are you well?" Beregond asked.

"Yes, yes," Faramir said, leaning against the window sill, half in a swoon. "I am fine, worry not."

"You did not say anything for some time. When I asked your thoughts, you did not respond."

Faramir drew himself up once again, yet still he felt somehow small. Evenly, he met Beregond's gaze. "It came again," he said, "this time in the waking."

"It has never done so?" Beregond asked.

"Nay. It has strengthened now. Beregond, my friend, you must have caution."

"Always, my friend. Yet, as we have agreed, I will look not for such disaster to befall. I will live as I always have; as a man doing his duty and fulfilling his honor."

"I would have it no other way," said Faramir, "but, perhaps, we should not discount magic in Middle-earth as yet."

* * *

Some hours after dawn, Faramir was called by the healer Ioreth to Éowyn's side. The Princess of Ithilien was exhausted, but the labor had gone exactly as had been expected. When Faramir arrived, it was to greet her and their youngest child. The babe, a girl of dark hair and the eyes of her kind great-uncle of Dol Amroth, was larger than her brothers had been, being a full week past the time the healers had expected her. The Steward spent as much time as he could spare in the company of both ladies that day, holding his beloved third child. Much of the basic administration of the city he left to Beregond in the meantime.

 

The building of Minas Estel was nearing its completion. The city was quickly becoming Ithilien's biggest center for trade, with nearly all of the outermost two circles given over to commerce and craftsmanship. The great master tower was all but complete, still awaiting the metal-shod capstone that was to be the gift of the Dwarves of the Glittering Caves. The Lord Gimli, himself, was to accompany its coming. Its setting upon the spire was to be the crowning ceremony of the city's establishment, the symbolic completion of building. As such, a week of celebration was being planned.

It was noon time but three days after the birth of the youngest member of the Prince's family – Fréodgyth she was called, named after the manner of her mother's people – when the watch of Minas Estel saw approaching from the north a small band of Dwarves marching under the banner of the House of Glóin; a field of black with anvil and hammer and a seven-pointed star of gold. Two traveled upon ponies at the lead and amid the rest was carried a heavy-leaden cart packed carefully with cloth and rope.

It did not go unnoticed that they traveled quickly but tiredly and that their numbers were too few for the expected party. And so, Damrod sent men out to meet them. Beregond met them when they entered the gates. Eight were their numbers and they were led by Gimli Mellonedhel. At his elbow was a Dwarf of black hair and beard carrying a great battle ax and a shield nearly equal his height.

It was then that Beregond learned that trouble had befallen the Dwarves on their journey. Eight were all that remained of the initial fifteen travelers and the Dwarves told of a menace from the skies falling upon them between Cair Andros and the Crossroads. Leaving business at the gate to Damrod, Beregond took Gimli and his black-haired companion to the citadel, sending a runner ahead. The Steward met them as they emerged from the tunnel

"Master Gimli," he greeted, "glad I am to see you well. I am told danger welcomed you to Ithilien."

"Aye, that it did," said Gimli, "as we traveled from our crossing at Cair Andros. Alas for the seven we have lost! Bravely they fought!"

"I have met no Dwarf that fights otherwise," said Faramir, "it must have been a horrific enemy to have felled so many of your company! Please, you must tell me everything."

They went together within the House of the Prince and sat around a great circular table in a room of many windows and white stone. Inlays of black lined the arches of the small basilica and the pillars that lined the side walls were topped with carvings in the shapes of leaves. All the seats at the table were set so that no one sat higher than the others, but the one nearest the wall had a high back and was inlaid with the star-leaf of Ithilien in Mithril. Just behind it and to the right was a stand of wrought iron holding the White Rod of the Steward. This seat Faramir took and Beregond sat to his right. Gimli and his companion took the two seats to the left, putting their arms aside near the door as they entered.

"My lord Gimli," said Beregond, "you'll have to forgive me, but I do not believe I have made the acquaintance of your companion."

Gimli gave a laugh, rumbling it out of his toes, it seemed. "Your captain worries about offending us!" he said to Faramir. "Do not be so cautious, Master Beregond. We Dwarves are not so easily put out as all that! Indeed, I would think that you have not met Ghan unless you have made a visit to Erebor or the Glittering Caves. Captain of the Hammer Dwarves is he and never have you met another so adept at defeating Orcs and others of the evil nature."

"You can call it a personal quest," said Ghan, "but, Gimli, forget not that I am also your third cousin. Never sundered in spirit are those of the line of Dúrin!"

"Alas, but it is of those of the evil nature that we must speak," said Faramir, "please, tell us of your journey."

"Of course," said Gimli, "this will concern us all in the end, I fear. We journeyed over the plains of Anórien and crossed the Andúin at your city of Cair Andros."

"I must say, it is much improved since the war," said Ghan, "we left in good spirits after a day of pleasantries."

"By which he means to say that the men of Cair Andros brew pleasant spirits," Gimli amended, "but it was a day south of the city that trouble befell us. A band of Uruk-hai fell upon us, numbering perhaps twenty. But we had the high ground and fought the downhill battle. We were making short work of them."

"By which he means to say that we worked them until they were short!" Ghan exclaimed, making a chopping motion horizontally through the air with one hand.

"Indeed!" Gimli agreed. "And then, the Uruk-hai did something most strange; I have never seen its like in the Orkish races. They actually sounded a retreat. One blew a foul horn and they all made eastward at a run. We thought it strange, but we celebrated victory as we watched them run. Fifteen Dwarves against twenty Uruk-hai! A glorious victory!"

"But, alas, we were premature," said Ghan.

"As he says," Gimli continued, "watching the Uruk-hai, none of us ever thought to look to the skies, so we did not see the black shapes wheeling overhead."

"Aye," Ghan agreed, "if I did not know better, I would have called them Dragons. But they were smaller and darker and there was no thought in their eyes but for destruction."

"They reminded me of the flying mounts of the Nazgúl that I saw at the Battle of the Black Gate during the war," said Gimli, "they swooped down upon us and snatched up four of the company. I swear by Aulë, I felt the claws of their foul wings brush against me! We lost three more of the company before we reached the river valley where they could not swoop down to reach us."

"I have seen these fell worms," said Faramir, "this is not the first time they have flown over Ithilien. They first came five years ago. We have not seen them since, save for a few sightings over Ephel Dúath."

"My lord, that brings us to other news," said Beregond, "one of the Ranger-cadets sighted a band of Orcs to the north east during the exercise a few days hence."

"Why did he not report this three days ago?" Faramir asked.

"He was convinced for a time that his imagination had run rampant on him," said Beregond, "for he said he saw a great dark shape, winged, with gleaming claws aside a dim fire. It was night and he was tired and thought he was seeing things."

"The Orcs and the fell worms came from that direction," said Gimli, "it would seem that Ithilien has been invaded."

Faramir was clearly troubled by this. He rose from his seat and began to slowly circle the table as the rest of the conversation continued, a hand to his chin in thought.

"What puzzles me most is how they are choosing to move," said Beregond, "Orcs have never bothered to act covertly before. If they are making a move, why not simply attack, as is their way?"

"Much as I am loathe to say anything in their praise," said Ghan, "the Uruk-hai have shown the ability to adapt to new situations. Perhaps the defeat of the Enemy has forced them to find new ways of waging war."

"Or perhaps they receive aid and direction for someone else," said Gimli.

"Uruk-hai are too treacherous to be ruled or controlled by anything less than a wizard," said Faramir, "Mithrandir has sailed for the west and Curunír is dead. I have from time to time heard of a third wizard in the north, Radagast the Brown. But it is said that he cares more for the beasts of the world than for Men or Orcs."

"Perhaps he has gained new interest," said Beregond.

"I do not think so," said Gimli, shaking his head, "Gandalf and Aragorn spoke of him from time to time in the days of the Fellowship. I don't think Radagast has the wit or the inclination to lead the Orcs against Men."

"Then we are left with self-ruling Uruk-hai," said Faramir. He stopped pacing then and, clasping his hands behind his back, he faced the table again. "At any rate, this does not address the problem of the Orkish incursion. Beregond, assemble a company to rout them. Take the Ranger-cadet as a guide, if he is able."

"Aye, my lord," said Beregond, "with your permission, I shall lead the company."

After a momentary pause, Faramir nodded his assent. "Have caution, my friend."

"Aye, my lord," said Beregond, rising. He gave a short bow, then departed.

"If ye don't mind my saying, Lord Steward," said Gimli, "you seem more than passing troubled by all this."

"It is for a simple reason, Master Gimli," said Faramir, "it is because I am troubled."

* * *

Beregond took the next hours to prepare for the sortie. To his aid, he called Léowine and the Ithilrochonath as well as Mablung and the Rangers. With them also went Ranger-cadet Glorlas, who had seen the Orkish company in the woods. A measure of the Moon Riders remained behind to augment the Minas Estel citadel guard and were placed temporarily under the command of Damrod.

 

For the first time since the siege of Minas Tirith during the War of the Ring, Beregond donned his full armor. Ithilien had enjoyed five years of relative peace, bothered only by the occasional raid by Orcs upon patrols. As the captain's main duty was in Minas Estel, he had not had reason to ride to battle. And so, as he put it on, the armor felt coarse and restricting. But, with Bergil's help, it was adjusted back to a comfortable state. All throughout the process, Bergil looked at his father with trepidation. Finally, Beregond could stand the worried looks no longer.

"All right then, Bergil," he said as he fastened the last strap on his bracer, "what is on your mind?"

"Nothing," Bergil replied, "everything is fine."

"Bergil, I am your father. Think you that I do not recognize when you are in a foul mood?"

"Of course not, father."

"Out with it, then."

The youth said nothing, instead handing Beregond his sword and watching him buckle it to his side. Finally, Bergil found enough conviction to speak his peace.

"Father, I wish to ride with you."

"Absolutely not."

"But, father, Glorlas is going!"

"Glorlas is needed to show us where he saw the Orcs," Beregond stated, "and aside from that, he has shown that he is ready for this."

"And I have not?"

"No, Bergil, you have not!"

Beregond's admission seemed to hit Bergil as forcefully as a strike across the face. Shrinking somewhat, he took a step back, seemingly in a desire to melt into the wall. His eyes were cast down in a mixture of hurt and confusion. "But, I don't understand," he all but whispered, "am I not one of the best fighters among the cadets? Can I not hold my own? Father, I will not be hurt! No mere Orc will lay hand on me ere I strike him down!"

"And that is why you are not ready," said Beregond, "no soldier rides to battle assuming that his enemy is weaker than he! To do so is folly!"

"I came through the Dawnless Day!"

"You did not see any real battle in the Dawnless Day!"

The argument had grown in volume. Both father and son were shouting now, standing toe-to-toe. Unwaveringly, Beregond met Bergil's gaze.

"Battle is not your drills. Battle is not your practice matches! Could you abandon a comrade to complete your task? To follow orders? Could you leave him to your enemy knowing that he will die?"

Bergil shrank back again and it was clear that it was Beregond who had the upper hand in the argument, now. Although Bergil looked every bit the grown youth of seventeen, Beregond could see only the boy he had been in his eyes. Bergil searched and searched his mind for a suitable response, but he had been struck witless by the thoughts his father had conjured up for him. Beregond set aside his sword and gathered his son to him, feeling the youth tremble slightly.

"That is battle, Bergil," he said, "that is war. Never have I faced a day more terrible than when I had to choose between the lives of Lord Faramir and my brothers in arms of the Citadel. You are not ready to make such a choice. You are not ready to take such an action."

"How could any man be ready for such horror?" Bergil asked.

"No man can be ready unless he is soulless and black of heart. Men can only hope to survive it."

* * *

That part of the White Company that Beregond led departed not long later. Bergil was at the gate and watched his father leave, riding at the head of the column. After the captain was through the gate, Bergil went back to the Citadel and looked northward. The company showed bright against the grasslands, a short stream of white flowing along the south road.

 

Bergil watched them travel for as long as his eyes could make them out. At last, they faded into the distance. His heart heavy with concern, he made his way to his father's house in the citadel, looking to find the peace of solitude.

However, as he went, he passed a door to one of the watch towers and it opened suddenly. The Lord Faramir stepped out and Bergil saw for but a moment a mirror of his own concern upon the Steward's face. It was quickly covered by a look of confusion. Bergil inclined his head in a bow and stepped aside so Faramir could pass, but the Prince paused.

"Young Master Bergil, haven't you lessons?" he asked.

"Nay, my lord," said Bergil, "Commander Mablung rides with my father."

"I see," said Faramir in thought, "then the Ranger-cadets have been left idle while their fathers ride without them. Nay, I shall not have lessons suffer for lack of an instructor. Gather your fellows. I shall instruct you today."

"Aye, my lord," said Bergil, "it will be a great honor." He bowed again and hastened on his way.

Not long after, the Ranger-cadets were assembled on the practice grounds in the sixth circle within sight of the Houses of Healing. For long hours, Faramir instructed them in the art of sword and bow until at last the Sun went down in the west and the stars began to shine. It was then that Faramir instructed the cadets in a skill of a different sort; reading the stars. Though most seemed tried by the academic lesson, Bergil and a few others listened with rapt attention as Faramir explained how to use the stars to tell direction, time, even how far north they were. At last, the hour grew late and the cadets were dismissed.

* * *

No word came from Beregond all that night, nor did any come in the morning. Indeed, it was nearly mid-day before a single horse rode the path to Minas Estel, its rider dressed in the browns and greens of the Rangers.

 

It was the cadet Glorlas who passed through the gate. He had been wounded, scratched by great claws that had raked his back, and had only barely made it to the city. Exhausted and unwell, he had to be carried from the gate to the Houses of Healing. Worried that he would fall into deep sleep, he told his tale to the healer Ioreth. Faramir came to the houses only minutes after Glorlas fell into unconsciousness, and so it was left to Ioreth to tell the tale.

"My lord, the company has been attacked!" she said to him.

"Such a thing is hardly surprising, Madame," said Faramir, "they rode to war."

"Nay, nay, but forgive me; I was not clear," she said, "or rather I was not complete in my telling. It's as my father always said to me. _One must say what one means or one can never mean what one says_. He was a wise man, my father. Knew the lore of the kings of old, he did."

"Ioreth, our lives will pass into the lore of old if you do not tell me what you have learned from Glorlas."

"Oh, of course. Please forgive an old woman. Well, as I said, my lord, the White Company has been attacked. But not just by the Orkish types they went to hunt. Glorlas spoke of winged creatures issuing from Minas Morgul; a whole swarm of them, fifteen or maybe more!"

"Fifteen!" Faramir exclaimed. "Were they the fell worms?"

"Well, I… I don't rightly know, I'm afraid. But, they began to get the better of Captain Beregond's men, that much is certain. Glorlas was sent to call for aid and he fears the White Company may be trapped near Minas Morgul by now."

"This is ill news indeed," said Faramir, "I must go and see what strength we here in Minas Estel can send to Beregond." Faramir turned to leave in haste, but was halted by Ioreth's voice.

"There was one other thing the boy mentioned, my lord," she said, "it would seem that one of the flying creatures pursued Glorlas for a time. He lost it in the woods, but… well, he is convinced its eyes are still upon him."

Faramir nodded his understanding. "Tend your patient, Madame Ioreth," he told her, "I shall see to this."

The Prince departed and went to see what could be done. So in haste was he that he failed to notice Bergil standing just out of sight around a corner, wearing a look of distress.

* * *

"Just who would ye send, Lord Steward?" This was the question of Gimli the Dwarf when once again the concerned parties were assembled in the council chamber of the House of the Prince. "You've naught but a skeleton guard here in Minas Estel already."

 

"I must agree with Master Gimli," said Damrod, sitting for the moment in Beregond's chair. "To send any more of the White Company away… we would not hold the city if it was attacked."

Shaking his head and pacing up and down the length of the chamber with his hands clasped behind his back, Faramir turned back to them. "We would not hold it now," he said, "not against a full attack out of Mordor."

"Begging pardon, Lord Steward," said Ghan, "but I don't think the Orkish King has the resources to reach this far south with a full attack."

"That is no reason to send away more of the Company," said Damrod, "my lord, my men are not trained for warfare away from battlements. Most of them have only seen war from the walls of fortresses. They excel at that, but they would falter quickly in battle upon the plains before Minas Morgul. To send them out is madness!"

"To leave Beregond's company to die is madness!" Faramir rejoined. "We cannot afford to decimate the White Company in that way! And _you_ , Commander, should mind how you bandy about such words as 'madness!'"

"Aye, my lord," Damrod said, crestfallen, "my apologies."

"Whatever you decide to do, best decide quickly," said Ghan from his place at Gimli's elbow, "Captain Beregond and his company can't have much time left to them."

"We could send to Minas Tirith for aid," Damrod suggested, "surely the King could send help."

"It is dangerous," said Faramir, "the worm that pursued Glorlas may be watching for others. And, as you said, Damrod, none of the Gate Guard are trained in the Ranger arts and could evade it."

"I will go, my lord," came a voice from the doorway of the chamber, small but certain. All turned to it and saw there Bergil, a mixture of worry and determination on his face. "If this task is best left to a Ranger, and if no other can be spared, send me."

"Why you skulking rascal!" Gimli exclaimed. "Eavesdropping on the conversations and councils of warriors like a specter!"

"I am no specter, Master Gimli," said Bergil, "indeed, I am myself a warrior."

"This is no task for a cadet!" Damrod snapped at him. "And no council for one, either! Depart this hall at once and I shall deal with you later!"

But Faramir had paused in thought and stood watching Bergil as the others protested his presence. The youth stood tall and determined and did not waver. The Prince finally spoke just as Damrod was rising to usher Bergil from the room.

"Wait," he said. He approached Bergil and Damrod stood aside. For a long moment, he looked down at the youth, considering the look in his eyes. "This task requires both stealth and speed," he said at last, "you have shown a propensity to forgo one for the other."

"Mere war games, my lord," Bergil stated, a note of desperation now coming to his voice, "in this, lives are at stake. My father's life is at stake! If I cannot ride with him, at least let me ride _for_ him!"

With a sigh, Faramir turned away from Bergil in thought. He paced to the nearest window and stood there, looking out, his hands once again clasped behind his back. Damrod, Gimli, and Ghan all stood in silence, watching him and waiting for a reply, but none of them watched more closely than Bergil. So quiet was the hall that Faramir could make out the sob deep in Bergil's throat, held back desperately. Finally, his decision made, he turned back to the youth.

"This task needs doing and there is no one else to do it," he said, "I have my doubts about this. But, I see in you a determination that will not be denied. You would go against my word for what you perceive to be the greater good, if it came to it. You are like your father in that respect, yes?"

Bergil made no reply, but he colored a rather deep shade of red and shifted uncomfortably under Faramir's scrutiny.

"I am willing to put my faith in you, Bergil. Nay! Smile not! This is a grave thing. If you fail in this, it will mean the death of many, including your father. It may also mean the ruin of Ithilien."

"I swear to you, I will not fail."

Faramir nodded. "Then your honor is tied to this task as of this moment. Go to Minas Tirith and tell King Elessar of all that we have here heard. Stay in the wood until you come to Osgiliath and cross the Andúin in the ruins' shadow. From there, make for the City of Kings."

"Yes, my lord. As you say."

"Then go and fear no darkness, son of Beregond."

With a short, quick bow, Bergil departed in haste. The others in the room stood in silence a long while, pondering what had happened.

"This is a thing unheard of," Gimli said at last, "leaving the fate of Ithilien in the hands of a mere boy!"

"Take heart, Master Gimli," said Faramir, "Bergil may be young, but he is well-trained and he has heart in his favor. I said I put my faith in him and to that I will hold."

* * *

Thus it was that Bergil was sent from Minas Estel. He had now the full authority of a Ranger, though that privilege was to lapse upon his arrival in Minas Tirith. He traveled light, taking only his sword and bow, a few arrows, provision for one day, and the Steward's message. He took no horse, preferring the subtle fall of his own feet and the ability to disappear into the brush at need. One of the fell worms had been spotted from Minas Estel's greatest tower and Bergil had been told that the worm's eyes had  
seemed keen enough to see through the thinner trees that overhung the paths.

 

Swift as a shadow, he passed over the narrow grassland that surrounded the city and entered the woods. He took care to leave little sign of his passing, but did not take overmuch time in the hiding. For some hours, his journey was unhindered and he moved swiftly.

However, Bergil was brought to a halt with a chill when he heard a soulless wail and the beating of strong wings. A dark shape passed overhead and Bergil took to the brush, pulling in his green cloak, hoping it would hide him. The black figure passed onward and he heard the beating wings fade into the distance. All was silence until Bergil heard the rustling of leaves and branches nearby. It came from the north and was heading straight for him. It spread and manifested itself into at least three distinct patches, arrayed about him in a rough semi-circle. As silently as he could, Bergil drew his sword.

Suddenly, from above, there came a terrible squeal and a round shape dropped down upon Bergil, wrapping eight barbed legs around his shoulders. Forgoing his hiding place, Bergil jumped up and slashed at it with his sword, sending it flying into a nearby tree. Almost immediately, the three patches of disturbed brush exploded forth with similar creatures, spiders large enough to grasp his chest. Bergil felled one with a great slash of his sword and stepped aside of the other two. As the spiders regrouped, he took off at a run, heading straight westward. Bergil heard the spiders behind him, moving terrible fast.

"T'was a trap," Bergil realized, "something moves these creatures." He had no time to ponder this, though. The dark figure of the fell worm wheeled overhead again, now blocking his light, now circling back around.

The edge of the wood was now not far off. Bergil knew he would soon lose what little cover he had as he would have to cross the grasses to Osgiliath; both the spiders and the worm would be upon him. His secrecy was lost and all hope now lay in his swiftness, unless he was fortunate enough to have some luck.

Short of the tree line, Bergil turned. Knocking an arrow in his bow, he took aim at one spider and let loose, slaying it. The other two came at him at once. One met the point of his sword and was run through. But Bergil's sword became entrapped in the spider corpse and the last of the creatures landed on his back and wrapped its legs around his chest. His sword left his hand and he thrashed about wildly, trying to dislodge the spider. Finally, feeling the beginning prick of a sting making its way through the leather armor on his side, Bergil stumbled backward into a great stone, crushing the spider. As it fell, dead and bloodied, Bergil felt the prick in his side begin to itch. He put it out of his mind and retrieved his sword. He hastened southward, away from the site of the battle, taking to stealth once again.

Overhead, the fell worm wound back and forth along the tree line, now farther north, now south, now looping over the river. Bergil watched it, still as a stone, for nearly an hour until it was clear that the worm and its Uruk-hai rider could not see him and knew not where he was.

The worm turned its back to him and flew north. As soon as he felt the time right, Bergil left his hiding place and went out from the woods, sprinting for the ruin of Osgiliath. Halfway across the grass, Bergil heard the worm wail again. He did not break stride, but looked to it and saw it swooping southward toward him. Renewing his sprint, Bergil made for the wooden bridge over the river. The worm was upon him as he crossed and he fell to the rough boards to avoid its claws. As the worm circled around for a second strafe, Bergil recovered and stumbled the rest of the way across the bridge. He dove into the crumbled husk of an ancient building and the worm's claws met naught but stone. Bergil sheltered in the ruin, but the worm circled overhead as if daring him to leave his newfound safety.

And so, halfway to Minas Tirith, the only hope of the White Company, Bergil was trapped.

* * *

The book that Faramir would write in, as a great many articles of his office were, was white. Upon the cover was gilt in silver the symbol of the White Tree in splendor. It was one of the things he had learned from his father; that a record of the day to day happenings of Gondor needed keeping. Boromir had always rolled his eyes each time Denethor had stressed its importance, but it was one of the things that made Faramir's eyes light with admiration.

 

This day, there had been much for the Steward to write. He tried to keep it to the impersonal account of fact he knew it was his duty to write, but always it seemed to drift back to the respective plights of the Captain of the White Company and his young son. Faramir was greatly worried for both Beregond and Bergil and it showed in the writing.

Nearly mournfully, he set his quill aside, leaving the account unfinished as the events were the same. He let the ink dry as he read over the page once more. Finally, he closed the book and looked at its cover for some time, pondering his various duties and their implications and consequences.

Éowyn entered then, quietly, and seeing that Faramir was teetering on the edge of despair went to embrace him from behind.

"It is too early to despair," she told him, "the White Company is strong. They will hold until the King's aid arrives."

"Fréodgyth is asleep?" Faramir asked.

"At last," Éowyn replied, "I have not slept a night through in years, it seems to me at times."

Faramir took her hand in his. "Our children are the most cherished gift you have given me. Éowyn, if this battle should go ill..."

"I will not remove to Minas Tirith without you."

Faramir stood and turned to face Éowyn, her hands still grasped in his. "Not with me, but with our children."

"I will send them with their governess, but I will not go. Not while there is need of healing hands in Minas Estel and Ithilien."

"They will need a parent."

" _A_ parent?" Éowyn questioned. "Surely, they will have both, will they not?"

"As I said," Faramir stated, "if the battle should go ill-"

With a scowl, Éowyn cast Faramir's hands away from her. "You mean to ride with whatever aid the King sends."

"They will have need of leadership and of someone who knows the lay of the land."

"If I understand Aragorn's motivations, I am given to believe that he will lead them himself."

"Then I must go as the King's man."

"Faramir, there is no need for you to ride! If the battle should go ill, as you say, will Gondor not have need of her Steward?"

"Eldarion shall be king after Elessar," said Faramir, "the rule of Gondor need not return to the Stewards, nor should it."

"Eldarion is four years old! He cannot possibly-"

"What would you have me do, Éowyn? Call the king to _my_ service? I am _Arandur_ , king's servant! It is I who draws my sword for him, not the other way 'round!"

As soon as they had tumbled from his mouth, Faramir regretted his words. Éowyn no longer stood before him in distress but rather in defiance. Her eyes grew hard and her hands, hidden in her long sleeves, became fists. It was in that moment that Faramir realized he had made a grievous error; he had spoken to his wife as if she were a mere vassal. And, knowing her as he did, he knew what was to come.

"I would not have you forget your duties to the King, my lord," she said, harshly and menacingly quiet, spitting out the last two words as a curse, "but nor would I have you forget your duties to your family." She stared at him long and hard and there was a certain amount of venom in the gaze. Finally, it pierced through to Faramir's heart and he could stand it no longer.

"Éowyn," he began softly.

But she whirled away from him and departed the room, quickly, leaving Faramir alone and despondent.

Faramir finally collapsed back into the seat before his desk. Once again, he was met with the sight of the white book. He contemplated it a long time before opening it to the page where he left off. Taking up his pen, he wrote one more line:

_I begin to understand the words of my father; pride and despair._

* * *

Some time later, Faramir went to the great tower of the citadel. He climbed the winding stairs and emerged in the circular overlook just below the topmost chamber. Damrod was there, his eye pressed to the eyepiece of a mounted spyglass, pointing westward into the setting sunlight.

 

"Any news?" Faramir asked the commander.

Damrod jumped, surprised to hear a voice behind him, and knocked into the spyglass. His quick reflexes managed to save it from toppling over the side of the wall and down the tower.

"My lord!" he exclaimed, righting the spyglass. "No, no movement from Minas Tirith, yet. But..." Damrod cast his gaze to the west, a wrinkle in his brow.

"But?" Faramir questioned. "Do not keep me in suspense, Damrod."

"I've spotted the fell worm. It circles over Osgiliath, near the bridge. I think it hunts Bergil."

Faramir pushed Damrod aside and took up the spyglass. Squinting through the orange light of the Sun, he trained it on Osgiliath and saw there a dark, winged form perched upon the broken dome of the city ruin. It was hunched over like a vulture in a tree awaiting the chance to move in on left over carrion.

"Our messenger has failed," Damrod said, despair in his voice, "the White Company will fall."

"Nay, hope is not lost," said Faramir, "the creature still hunts him. That means it has not yet found him. Bergil may be young and unprepared for full war, but he is not incapable as a Ranger."

"Forgive me, my lord, for I wish to speak no ill of Captain Beregond or his kin, but the lad is impulsive and undisciplined. I fear he will deliver himself into the creature's claws yet."

"Perhaps," said Faramir, "but I doubt he will fail us. Bergil is still a lad of ten years in his eyes. His heroes cannot be defeated and most especially his father can do no wrong. That is what he aspires to; that grand, idyllic myth that you and I have lost. Scoff not at the power of such a vision."

"Aye, my lord," said Damrod, "but can such a vision really deliver one from the claws of a beast?"

"Probably not," said Faramir, "but in this case, salvation is the domain of help unlooked for."

As he spoke, Faramir saw the gate of Minas Tirith open. A legion of silver-clad horsemen poured forth, glinting in the orange light, and raced across the Pelennor.

"Where your aspirations fail," said Faramir, "your luck and your faith in your heroes may prevail."

* * *

Through a small crack in the wall, barely larger than his hand, Bergil could see the fell worm perched upon the broken dome. It had been there for some time, its rider and master patiently waiting for the moment Bergil dared to crawl outside again.

 

At more than one point, the youth met the creature's gaze and stared it down. In those moments he was frozen with the icy chill of terror, unable even to breathe. He was trapped in one of those moments now, the creature's steely eye boring into his will, attempting to undermine it. _Give up_ , it seemed to say, _your struggle is futile_.

Their silent discourse was interrupted when it seeped into the back of Bergil's mind that he heard the call of a horn and the shouting of men. The beast broke contact first as its rider jerked the reins aside. It spread its wings and with a great wind lifted off from the dome. Bergil scrambled to the other side of his refuge and looked out another hole to the west. He there saw, riding over the Pelennor, no less than twenty mounted knights of Gondor, some with short bows, the rest with swords raised high. The dark shape of the fell worm passed over them. The strings of the bowmen twanged. The worm shrieked and circled around.

Bergil scrambled out of his hiding place and pulled a white kerchief, the lone symbol of the White Company that he carried, from a pouch on his belt with his left hand. With his right, he drew his sword. He took off at his fastest run and sprinted from the ruin of Osgiliath, waving the kerchief above his head. Even so, he was near halfway to Rammas Echor before the Captain of the Knights saw him and rallied his men to Bergil's aid.

Too late, Bergil noticed that he had lost track of the worm. For one insane moment, he could have sworn the bowmen were taking aim at him. But an instant later, sharp claws pierced through his upraised arm and Bergil was lifted off the ground. The worm wailed again and the wind around him was so foul he would have retched if his throat had not been constricted in terror. Wildly, and without thinking, Bergil lashed out with his sword, slashing upward. The fell worm shrieked and Bergil's arm was released. He found himself falling and he hit the ground hard, feeling a sharp pain in his leg, then tumbling to a halt. Somehow, he climbed to his feet and found that the Knights had surrounded him. The Captain called an attack on the worm and the rest of the Knights went forth again.

"You seem to be in no small amount of danger, lad," said the Captain, dismounting and moving to steady Bergil.

"I am Bergil, son of Beregond," he said in reply, "I bear an urgent message for the King from Prince Faramir."

"I am needed here," said the Captain, "and you are not fit to run any longer. Take my horse and ride. We of the Grey Company shall deal with the flying menace." Bergil was about to protest but before he could say anything, the Captain had hoisted him into the saddle. "Go now," he said, "deliver your message."

"Wait!" said Bergil, unhitching his bow and quiver from his gear. "You cannot wound that beast with sword alone. Take these."

The Captain took the arms without hesitation. "Enough talk, lad! Ride!" He gave the horse a sturdy nudge and the mount whinnied and took off at a gallop.

By the time Bergil had passed through Rammas Echor, his arm and leg had begun to scream in agony and he wished to call the horse to a halt and collapse to the ground. Yet when he caught sight of Minas Tirith, a strange terror seized him again. Suddenly, all Bergil wished to do was flee the worm and harbor within the walls of the White City. In the face of this fear, his pain fled. Bergil spurred the horse on and it was all too glad to comply. It was only a few minutes before Bergil came to the gate of the city.

"In the name of the White Company!" he called. "Let me pass!"

There were shouts on the wall above and the gate opened a horse's breadth a moment later. As he entered, Bergil again announced that he carried a message for the King. The guards let him pass, but not without giving Bergil rather strange looks somewhere between amazement and pity. Bergil could not think why they would be looking at him in that way, but he cared not.

Bergil galloped his horse up the winding road to the Citadel, shouting for people to make way. For a moment, he thought that perhaps he was riding all the way to the sky. But it was just then that he came to the tunnel that entered the Citadel. He was allowed to pass and he reined his horse to a halt beneath the Tower of Ecthelion. He dismounted and stumbled up the stairs into the antechamber.

He could not remember later whether or not he had followed protocol, nor could he remember if he had cared at that moment. Bergil remembered standing in the middle of the throne hall, the tight scroll from Prince Faramir clutched in his hand and several people all staring at him aghast. King Elessar descended the stairs of his throne quickly and looked at him with worry.

"Ithilien is attacked," said Bergil, desperately, "the White Company is besieged. Prince Faramir calls for aid."

Gently, Elessar took the scroll from Bergil's hand. "The message is delivered," he said softly, "the White Company will have its aid." He passed the scroll aside to another set of hands and for the first time, Bergil noticed that Queen Arwen was near as well, her gentle face creased with concern. Elessar then took Bergil's face in both hands and leaned in closely. " _Leithio goe lín_ ," he said, " _garo post a nesto_."

Though Bergil could not understand the words, he found at once that the terror that had beset him lifted. As if exploding inward to fill some vacuum, the pain of his previous hurts slammed into him. His arm screamed in agony, his side started afire, he was beset by an uncontrollable shiver, the room began to spin, and his leg gave way beneath him. All these would have deposited him on the floor if hands had not been there to catch him.

The face of the Queen was above him a moment later. "Fetch a litter, quickly!" She exclaimed. "Bring him to the Houses of Healing!"

He was aware of footfalls somewhere not far off. But Bergil's vision began to blur. He closed his eyes to it. Then he heard the voice of the King.

"Muster the Grey Company!" he commanded. "We ride for Ithilien!"

As his waking mind began to spin off into darkness, all Bergil could think of was that his father was saved.

* * *

By the time the Grey Company had been mustered and rank-and-file soldiers of the White City were added to their number, the company that rode out of Minas Tirith numbered somewhere around three-hundred. Elessar rode at the head of the column beneath the banner of the king, his silver armor covered by a surcoat of black and Andúril at his side.

 

As they passed beyond Rammas Echor, they came to the downed carcass of the fell worm. Flies had already begun to swarm around it and the summer heat made it reek so badly the company could almost see the fumes rising from it. Silence settled upon them as they passed and no single soldier could keep himself from looking upon it.

Elessar led his company through most of the night, cross the Andúin at Osgiliath and coming within sight of Minas Estel but two hours before dawn. There, four riders approached them under the banner of the Steward. It was Faramir and one of his knights, arrayed in the colors of the White Company, and Gimli and Ghan. The were welcomed into the King's company and so set forth with them. On the Steward's counsel, they rode north from there, making for the battlefield beneath Minas Morgul.

As they went, Elessar spent time conversing with Gimli for he had not seen his friend for some time. They spoke of days past and better nights spent sitting around fires and sharing stories. At length, their talk turned to the Fellowship of the Ring and when it turned also to Boromir, Faramir distanced himself from them and concerned himself with the company. Eventually, he saw Gimli and Ghan drop back to tend to other things and the King beckoned Faramir over.

"Faramir, why have you ridden with the Grey Company?" Aragorn asked as they rode. "I would think that your skill would be needed in your city."

"I am confident in the safety of Minas Estel," Faramir replied, "and I would know first hand what threat there is against my lands and my people."

"Faramir," said Aragorn with skepticism, "I asked not for an excuse."

The Steward gave a short, humorless laugh. "Apologies. An old habit."

"I read you correctly, then. You worry for Beregond and the White Company."

"It would seem I've made a complete blunder of the situation. If I read this correctly, this was from the beginning a trap. The Orkish king may seek to wipe out the Gondorian soldiery east of the Andúin. That is how I would begin a war in all earnest in this land, if I were he."

"But you are most decidedly not he," said Aragorn, "and no Orc bothers with such tactics. Their strength lies in their numbers."

"It is pure speculation, my lord. And in any case, it comes too late."

"And so you seek to clean up the mess personally. That is admirable. But you cannot always ride to the captain's rescue."

"Why not?" Faramir asked, rather more sharply than he had intended at first. "He is the captain of my company and therefore my responsibility. But more than that and more importantly, he is my friend. He stood for me in the dark days with Mithrandir and Peregrin. And yet of all three of them, he is the one who has remained at my side without condition and without regret. How could I do any less than to... nay, Aragorn, I will ride to his aid as long as it is within my power to do so."

There was a very long silence between them after that. The sound of their horses' feet hung in the air. Finally, Aragorn shook his head with a smile.

"By the Valar!" he said. "You have been carrying that around for some time! Have you not even spoken to Éowyn of this?"

"Well," Faramir said at length around a bitter laugh, "there is another matter entirely."

Aragorn was about to ask him to elaborate, but a voice called from the ridge ahead of them. It was the vanguard rider they had sent to scout the way ahead.

"A rider approaches!" he called. "He wears the colors of the White Company!"

Elessar and Faramir spurred their horses onward and rode to the top of the ridge. There they saw approaching them Léowine, riding hard and fast. As he came close, he appeared to them over-weary and much in need of relief.

"King Elessar, my lord Faramir," he greeted, bringing his horse along side and inclining his head respectfully, "glad I am to see the banners of the King and the Grey Company. We were beginning to think word had not reached you."

"Come, Commander, and ride with us," said Elessar, "what news of the White Company?"

"They hold their position on the plains before Minas Morgul," Léowine answered, "but we have lost near a third of those who set out with us from Minas Estel."

"A third?" Faramir exclaimed. "Léowine, we must know everything. Begin at the beginning."

"Yes, my lord," said Léowine, "as you know, we began at Minas Estel. Glorlas led us to the place he had seen the Orcs and the fell worm. Mablung found the signs and once again they pointed to Minas Morgul. And so we followed them, expecting only a small party. In point of fact, we did observe a party of twenty or so Uruk-hai making their way across the plain when we arrived. We thought we had perhaps mustered the whole of the White Company without reason. Beregond sent fifty of my riders in pursuit of them.

"T'was then a thing most strange happened. The Orkish party made across the bridge before the Dead City and entered within. The gate closed after them and we thought they had decided to harbor within. The captain, Mablung, and I gave thought to perhaps leaving them be; they seemed harmless enough and cowed. But, our orders were to rout them utterly, so we turned our thought to dragging them from the city. We set a camp upon the plain and debated how to go about it as we would have to get into the city first.

"But that, it turned out, was our mistake. It was just after sunset when our folly was revealed. Horns sounded from the city and the cries of the worms answered; first one, then a few more, then a din that would have drowned the fair music of Lúthien Tinúviel even in its brightest hour. The gates of Minas Morgul opened and no less than a dozen of the worms took to the sky. Orcs poured forth from the city just after them and made to attack the camp, hundreds of them! T'was then we realized that the Uruk-hai had already taken the city and fortified it."

"By the Valar," Faramir said, grinding his teeth together, "when could they have slipped past our patrols? And on such a scale!"

"The White Company has done an excellent job guarding these lands," said Elessar, "but they cannot be everywhere at once. Minas Estel and Cair Andros were properly your first priorities. Perhaps this was inevitable. Pray, Master Léowine, continue."

The Ithilrochon nodded. "We were forced to fight a holding action throughout the night," he said, "and as we did, the Orcs set their own garrisons, leaving the company with but one path of retreat. We tried to take it, but the fell worms beset us and we found we could not retreat."

"Then, Faramir, you guess right!" Elessar exclaimed in near horror. "A trap it was, indeed! But that cannot be. That is not the Orkish way of waging war."

"The Uruk-hai have been using many such tactics of late," said Faramir, "it disturbs me greatly."

"We managed to hold our chosen ground until dawn," Léowine continued, "and we sent Glorlas to call for aid. At sunrise, the worms became curiously less fierce. They did not circle above us except at need to keep us hemmed in. It was by that grace alone that we were able to hold throughout the day. And, I suspect, the reason Glorlas was able to get through to you."

"And what of this night?" Faramir asked.

"Both sides weary of the battle, my lord, but our company's strength is failing faster. The Uruk-hai are tightening their noose. I left but a few hours ago to see what help had been sent, although I will admit that we had begun to despair of any coming."

"Despair no longer," said Elessar, "we here shall break the Orkish lines, if only to allow the White Company to escape."

"Then, you do not mean to besiege Minas Morgul?" Léowine asked.

"Nay," said the king, "we have not the manpower. It would take both the White Company and the Grey for such a task, and the former is far too exhausted."

"I am loathe simply to leave Minas Ithil to the Orcs," said Faramir, bitterly, "they will have a line available to them out of the Morannon."

"True," said Elessar, "but the Orcs have won this battle already. Best to rescue the company and fight another day."

"I agree, my king," said Faramir, "but still, I dislike the thought of an Orkish supply route through my fair Ithilien."

They continued riding for a few hours more. Elessar and Faramir questioned Léowine further concerning the strength and positions of the Orcs and they took counsel with Gimli and Ghan.

At last, the company came to a high hill overlooking the plain before Minas Morgul. Smoke rose from the ground and hung in the air in stagnant patches. The Orcs had set fires along the perimeter of the battle field to guard the places where they could not hinder the White Company's escape. The ground was blackened where such fires had already gone out and battle had begun anew atop them. There were great gashes in the plain, the tell tale sign of boulders flying from the catapults upon the city battlements. The din that arose held screams of war and agony alike in a cacophonous mixture of terror.

The White Company stood as a knot of white encircled on all sides but one by the foul and dirty black-clad Orcs. Valiantly, they pushed outward upon the lines, but it did little save to prevent the inward push of the Orkish forces. High upon the crags of Ephel Dúath, the forms of the fell worms hunched over and watched, eyes keen to the battle.

Elessar absorbed the scene for but a moment, then turned his horse aside to speak, riding up and down along the line of the Grey Company. Faramir's own horse stamped the ground in agitation.

"Hold, friends!" shouted the king. "Hold firm! Captain Inglor, lead your men on an assault upon the northern line! Bowmen, ride the center and clear the air of the worms! Third and fourth battalions, follow the Steward's banner! The rest of you, ride with me! Now we ride to the aid of our comrades! Knights of Gondor, to the White Company!" And saying this, he drew forth Andúril, shining in the first rays of the morning sunrise, and held it aloft. The ringing of other swords drawn from their scabbards answered it and horns sounded. Elessar began the charge and the Grey Company followed as one.

Faramir led his men around toward the south and broke upon the back edge of the Orkish line there. They hewed down the first ranks before slowing from the onslaught. The battle was joined and Faramir found himself leading his horse in deadly circles, his sword singing as it whirled through the air. He saw not far ahead the banner of the White Company. Knowing Beregond would be near, he determined to fight through the growing melee to it. By then, though the Uruk-hai stood their ground, the Orcs had scattered somewhat, shielding their eyes from the rising sun. The few still left were quickly trampled under the hooves of the Grey Company horses.

Faramir quickly broke through and he set his eyes upon his beleaguered White Company. Beregond was in the thick of the fighting, desperately rallying those men near to him to a new attack. Several Uruk-hai were closing in on him, bearing terrible swords, their faces hidden under dark helms of crude steel. The Steward and the soldiers with him charged in at the Uruk-hai from behind and pushed them aside. With a great cheer, the White Company sprang ahead and joined them.

"To the south, to the south!" they shouted. "A path is opened!"

As soon as he was able, Faramir came along side Beregond.

"Can the company fight its way through?" he asked over the din.

"We can now," the captain answered, "the aid you brought is beyond my imagination. Where did you find so many more soldiers in Ithilien?"

"Not Ithilien," said Faramir, "these are knights who ride under the banner of the King."

"The king!" Beregond exclaimed. "Then we may yet retake Minas Morgul."

"Nay, we have not the forces. The Grey Company was not prepared to make siege."

"But, my lord-"

"Nay, Beregond. It shall avail us not. We shall have to reclaim it another time." Saying this, he turned to address the rest of the White Company. "Make for the king's banner!" he shouted. The White Company gave a cheer in response and brandished their swords high.

The battle also continued elsewhere. From the north, Captain Inglor of the Grey Company led his men on a furious charge, forcing the lines of the Uruk-hai to swing eastward, nearly back to the bridge before Minas Morgul. The king's banner and the men who rode with it made its way up the center, west to east. The fell worms, prodded by their masters from their cliffside roosts, swooped over them. Now and then, a terrible cry would issue from the Grey Company as a rider was lifted from the field. Most often, he would rain back down to the ground in splattering red pieces so mangled it was hard to distinguish horse from rider.

Elessar continued his charge through all of this. Andúril glinted in the dawn light and some Orcs were heard to cry out that the king wielded fire in his hand. At his side rode Gimli and Ghan upon their war ponies, axes raised high and falling in deadly blows.

An Orkish horn sounded from the cliffs and echoed off of the nearby stone. It was heard even over the sounds of battle, resonating its low note. The last of the fell worms took to they sky, then, and went directly toward the king's banner. But, it did not swoop to attack. Rather, it wheeled overhead, its rider still sounding its horn. The Uruk-hai and what few Orcs there were rallied under it.

At nearly the same time, the gates of Minas Morgul opened, scraping metal upon stone. A torn and tattered black flag was revealed, a crude pattern of fire in its center in a dirty red. In front of it, a massive Uruk-hai came riding atop a warg, black spikes upon his helm and a jagged halberd in his hand. Behind him marched a legion of Orcs and Uruk-hai as though they had been all but forced from the city. The Uruk-hai held up his halberd and horns sounded again. He legion charged forward behind him and made for the Tree and Stars.

The Orkish rally cleared the field for a moment, just long enough for the White Company to join the Grey under the king's banner. The worms circled overhead. By now, the entire Gondorian army stood together, Elessar and Faramir at its head, their captains at their sides and no Orc or Uruk-hai stood west of them.

The Orkish line continued to advance, marching forward with pounding, unrelenting footsteps. They came behind their warg-riding leader and their voices cried out a single, undulating chant.

" _Urlak bhosh zurlug_! _Urlak bhosh zurlug_!"

This was Urlak, greatest of the Uruk-hai. This was the Orkish king, reared for battle in the days of the creeping fear and hardened by the War of the Ring. In him was a combination most rare in an Orc; ambition and the strength to back it up.

"My lord," said Faramir to Elessar, "the White Company is too exhausted to fight such an army. Most of them will not survive."

"The Grey Company cannot fight them alone," Inglor protested.

"No, the Orcs have already won this day," said Elessar, "Faramir, have the White Company retreat to Cair Andros. We will cover you for a time."

"Aye, my lord," said Faramir. He turned to Beregond to beckon him along, then rode to pass the word among his soldiers.

"Well now," said Gimli, having appeared at the king's side where Faramir had been. Ghan was close at hand as well. "We've faced bigger armies than this rabble!"

"True, Gimli," Elessar said evenly, "but we have also had larger armies than the one we have now standing at our backs."

"Fool ranger," Gimli muttered with a smirk showing even under his beard, "ever ready to dwell on the down side. Still, never let it be said that Dwarves ever backed away from a fight such as this. Ghan and I shall stand with you, Aragorn, though we rode here with Lord Faramir."

As the Orkish line approached, the Grey Company stood its ground. The White Company filtered back through the ranks of the Gondorians and stood at the Grey Company's back. For moments interminable, the adversaries stood gazing at each other across the torn battlefield. Sound seemed to have been sucked from the air. Then, from the back of the army of the Orcs, an undulating rumble began. It moved forward through their ranks until it finally came to the first line, just behind Urlak. The Uruk-hai stamped their feet in a fearsome march, beating the ground with their weapons.

"Who now is the ruler of Gondor?" Urlak shouted over the din. "Lesser men call the King of the Reunited Kingdom to battle!"

"The Orcs may have thrown off their Dark Lord master," Elessar called back, "but their base minds remain. I see no lesser men here! Only lesser races!"

To this, the lines of men standing behind the king shouted their agreement, utterly drowning the threatening pound of the Orcs. Elessar raised Andúril and a horn sounded over all. In one movement, the Grey Company surged forward to begin the battle.

Faramir watched this new motion for but a moment, only long enough to see it erupt into the utter chaos of battle. As the Grey Company advanced, Faramir signaled the White Company to turn west. Swift as their horses would carry them, they surged down the path opened to them by their rescuers, toward the river Andúin. The Steward came last of them, shouting over the rumble of the horses' hooves.

"Ride! To the river! Ride now!"

Above them, the dark shape of a fell worm circled, barely heeding the command of its master. It turned to make for its cliff-side refuge once, but the crack of a cruel whip brought it about. The rider mastered it and it swooped down low over the retreating White Company. Faramir tied his horses reins to his saddle quickly and made to ready his bow. But, the worm was over him too quickly and he could not hold his horse steady enough without the use of his hands.

Then, quick as lightning, Léowine spurred back toward Faramir upon Windmane, an arrow already upon the string of his small bow. Using the skill taught to him since childhood, he mastered his horse with legs alone. Looping around behind Faramir, between him and the wheeling worm, he let his arrow fly. It caught flesh, where the worm's serpentine neck joined to its body. The worm thrashed, but did not cry out. It struggled onward for a moment more, then fell rolling from the sky. When it landed upon the ground, its rider was caught beneath.

As Léowine caught up to Faramir and the two of them came riding after the rest of the White Company, the Steward cast an ear back toward the fading sound of battle behind them. For a moment, he was torn in two, desiring both to lead his own company to safety and to stay and aid his king. But Elessar's order had been clear; he was to make for Cair Andros. And so, he went.

And thus was the rescue of the White Company achieved.

* * *

Some hours after their retreat, the White Company approached the fleet waters of the Andúin and the island in their midst known as Cair Andros. Trees stood out upon its shore and in between them high walls of brown stone could be glimpsed, capped every so often with short, round turrets where archers stood on watch. The shore lines were broken only by two grand, wooden bridges which reached from the island to the east shore of Ithilien and the west shore of Anórien. Buildings rose from the center of the island, clustered together as if huddling from some menace, clinging to the tall tower in their center, the tallest structure by far. The space between this small city and the island walls was covered in a ring of woodland. Paths had been cut through it at need and a wide one went from the gates at the bridges to the city. As the White Company approached the east bridge, the figures atop the walls moved about with activity.

 

Faramir rode at the head of the company, careful to keep an eye upon Beregond. Though for some time the captain had been as sharp as ever, as they journeyed he grew ever more silent and wan. At one point, he had all but fallen out of his saddle, asleep. Thus, Faramir silently took on more and more of Beregond's duties as they went.

Now they crossed the east bridge and the gate into the fortress walls opened. The company entered the forests within and when they had come to a large enough clearing Faramir ordered a camp set. The captain of the east gate came down and met the Steward amidst the activity.

"Prince Faramir," he said, "we had heard of trouble east of here, but we did not know the White Company rode."

"We ride from battle at Minas Morgul," said Faramir, "the king and the Grey Company will follow us shortly."

"I shall inform the lord of the city. Have you wounded?"

"Yes."

"Then I shall send for healers as well," said the soldier. He gave a short bow. "Welcome to Cair Andros, Lord Arandur."

After the soldier departed, Faramir realized he had lost track of Beregond. Never one to shirk his duty, the captain had busied himself with setting the camp. Faramir searched for him and found him not long later, speaking to Léowine. Mid-way through their conversation, Beregond started and the Ithilrochon reached a calming hand out to his shoulder. Beregond shook it off and stalked away with new purpose. Faramir went after him, but lost him amid the shuffle of the company and the sunset-dappled shadows of the trees.

"My lord," Mablung called a moment later. The Ranger appeared out of the crowd and came to Faramir. "My lord, the men are near out of their food. We cannot feed everyone this night at full ration."

"I'll not have my company march home hungry," said Faramir, shaking his head, "send five men into the city to obtain what provisions we need. Have them tell the merchants that I shall reimburse them personally if need be."

"Aye, my lord," said Mablung. He was about to leave when Faramir halted him.

"I seek Beregond. Have you seen him?"

"Not since we crossed the east bridge."

"Do you know what rest he has taken?"

Mablung paused, a peculiar look of thought upon his face. Slowly, he shook his head. "I had not noticed until now, but I cannot recall if he has had any since we left Minas Estel, though he insisted the rest of us take rest in turns."

Faramir nodded his thanks and, as Mablung left to tend to his duties, recommenced his search for his captain. It was near an hour later and the sun was almost set in the west when he found him. Beregond was tiredly issuing orders to the city healers who had come and seemed to have determined to stay near the wounded.

"Beregond, you should take some rest," said Faramir as he finally caught up with him.

The captain, however, took the conversation in another direction entirely, as if he had not heard the Steward at all. "My lord! I am told that Bergil rode to Minas Tirith to summon the Grey Company!"

"He did," Faramir answered, evenly.

"Léowine tells me he was attacked and wounded by one of the fell worms!"

"He was, but-"

"By your leave, my lord, I would ride to Minas Tirith at once."

"Nay," Faramir answered quickly, "at least not at once. You must take some rest before that."

"But, my lord-"

"I will hear no argument from you on this, Beregond; you have not slept in nearly three days, I am told. Bergil rode to save you. It would do him no good if you were to fall from your horse and be lost in the wood."

There was silence between the two men for a long moment as Faramir's words moved through Beregond's exhausted mind. The captain's eyes seemed to scream out the frustration he was no doubt feeling, then gave way to utter helplessness. Desperately, Beregond held back tears and he leaned against the nearest tree in weariness. Faramir put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"He is my son," said Beregond, "I should be with him. I should have been there to protect him."

"Fear not," said Faramir, "I am told by the king that Bergil's wounds will have him abed for some days, but they will not kill him. And he is receiving the best of care in the White City. Rest. Ride to him in the morning. I shall look to the company in the meantime."

* * *

Some hours later, the Grey Company rode through the east gate of Cair Andros, King Elessar and Gimli at its head. Captain Inglor had been wounded and was carried on a horse before his lieutenant. Ghan rode his pony nearby them.

 

As they entered the city, Faramir was there to greet them with the lord of the city, Megildan, and his son, Belecthor, standing near. It was apparent to them that the result of the battle weighed heavily on them. Though the White Company had been rescued, Minas Morgul was now in the hands of Urlak and the Orkish races. Elessar and Faramir spoke long with Megildan that night and made plans for the defense of Ithilien. Though Minas Estel was well protected by the White Company, Cair Andros now needed reinforcement. Elessar pledged a measure of the Knights of Gondor to the task.

That night, as the stars shone between the trees above the camp's flickering fires, the two companies mingled and many tales of the battle were exchanged. Chief among them was the story of the Dwarf Ghan who charged to the defense of the fallen Captain Inglor and trampled no less than three Uruk-hai beneath his great shield and slew the first with his ax, even through the iron helm of the Uruk-hai. Thus it was that among the men of Gondor, Ghan was ever known as Ironax.

A tale was also told of a great battle between Elessar and Urlak. They had met on the battlefield and the Orkish king had issued a challenge. In due time, Andúril clashed with the Uruk-hai's hideous halberd. Men who saw it later said that though Elessar had looked small compared Urlak, still he shone the brighter and mightier of the two. At last, Andúril broke the Uruk-hai's halberd in two and Urlak was forced to run to his army for aid, ending the challenge in dishonor.

And yet, as wondrous as these tales of the battle were, there was behind them a great sense of loss and unease. Many had been lost and Minas Morgul was once again occupied by evil. All assembled at Cair Andros were aware of what the future was going to hold for by the end of the night, there was not a soldier in the camp who did not name the battle the First Battle of Minas Morgul.

* * *

Faramir spent most of that night in counsel with King Elessar. After speaking for long hours about the course of the battle and the circumstances that had led to it, several things were decided.

 

The first was that word needed to be sent to Edoras of the circumstances in Ithilien. Some of the northern reaches of the Moon-land boarded Rohan with only the great river to separate them. If war were to break out in all earnest, Éomer-king would need to look to that short spit of his eastern boarder.

A messenger was sent also to the Prince Legolas at Galenost. With the Orkish conquest of Minas Morgul, the Elven settlement was near to the paths that the Orcs would now frequent. Though Mablung's Rangers would do what they could from Henneth Annún, the Elves would have to fortify their new city.

The king decided to reinstate the garrison at Osgiliath which since the end of the War of the Ring had been disbanded in order to man other outposts to the south and north. The sight of the fell worm, Elessar said, had rattled him being so close to Minas Tirith; indeed, so far into the lands of Gondor. The Citadel of the Stars and its crossing were still too critical to leave its fate in the hands of other leaguers.

And finally, the Steward and the King gave thought to communication between Minas Tirith and Minas Estel. They had no doubt not that Urlak had devised his trap thinking that word would not reach the City of Kings. He had even acted to prevent just that by sending the fell worm after Glorlas and Bergil. The youths' skills as Rangers had been all that had saved both of them. Faramir was quick to praise the king's foresight in ordering Minas Estel to be built within sight of Minas Tirith. Their visibility to each other allowed for a visual signal. The beacon fires had worked well to save time in summoning the Riders of Rohan during the War of the Ring; there was no reason it could not be used in Ithilien.

The sun was risen by the time all these plans had been made and Faramir went out from the king's tent to find Beregond once again. The captain had evidently taken to the nearest empty cot he could find the night before for Faramir found him in a tent mere horse-lengths from where they had last spoken, near the tents of the healers. Faramir was loathe to rouse Beregond, for the captain slept deeply and looked exhausted still, but he would not hinder a father worried about his child. And so, he saw Beregond off mid-morning, riding over the western bridge of Cair Andros and into the land of Anórien.

* * *

Beregond rode hard throughout most of the day. He found the road that led around the tip of Ered Nimrais and followed it south. Amon Dín came into his view mid-afternoon and by the time the sun was setting, he entered the gates of Minas Tirith. He went at once to the sixth circle and quickly saw to his horse, then made for the Houses of Healing.

 

As he entered, he passed a noble who could not have been any older than he. His hair was graying already and his cloth was dyed a deep red that was generally reserved for persons of status. He moved with calm but strangely self-interested purpose.

Beregond cared not for protocol at the moment and stepped past the noble fleetly. But his way was blocked a moment later by the noble's hand and he saw that his face was twisted into impatient recognition.

"You are Beregond, son of Baranor, are you not?" he asked, his voice cold.

"I am," said Beregond, "is there-"

"Why are you in the White City?" the noble asked, anger now in his tone. "Certainly, the king has not reinstated you to the Citadel Guard!"

"Indeed he has not," said Beregond in confusion, "I remain Captain of the White Company. Forgive me, but I must go within. My son is-"

"You have no business in Minas Tirith, vile serpent!" snapped the noble, moving to block Beregond's way into the Houses.

"I beg pardon, sir," said Beregond, his patience wearing thin and his ire rising.

"Pardon! You are a slayer of your brothers-in-arms and you will receive no pardon from me!" The noble now braced himself in the doorway, glaring at the captain.

Finally, Beregond was at his wit's end. As his rage exploded forth, he grabbed the noble by his collar and pushed him against the post of the doorway.

"I know not who you are, nor do I care!" Beregond growled. "But you stand between me and my son who lies wounded within. By the Valar, if you do not move aside, I will move you one way or another!"

The noble shook free of Beregond's grasp and regained his feet, brushing his hands off on the captain's leather gambeson. Though shorter than Beregond by a great measure, he still managed to gaze down his nose at him in contempt.

"T'was my beloved cousin you slew at Fen Hollen," said the noble, "you should not have been allowed to remain in Gondor, let alone be made captain of a company of soldiers."

Beregond threw up his hands and turned away. He stalked into the Houses of Healing in a foul mood. As he went, he heard the noble shouting after him.

"This is not over, traitor! You will rue the day you crossed Maelrúth, Lord of Ethring!"

"As if I do not already," Beregond muttered to himself.

After that, it took him only a few minutes and an inquiry of a healer to locate Bergil's room in the Houses. He all but ran there, skidding to a halt when he reached the proper door.

His son lay within upon a low bed. Bergil was pale and his skin shone with sweat. One leg was leaden with splints, his left arm was bound to his side, and bandages were wrapped about his midriff tightly. He slumbered fitfully, seemingly unfeeling of his hurts.

Bergil was not alone in his room. As Beregond entered, he saw a young lady, not much older than Bergil and dressed in the brown habit of a healer's apprentice, lighting a hanging lamp to ward off the growing dark. Hearing Beregond, she turned to him and curtsied quickly.

"You are his father?" she asked. "You are Beregond?"

Beregond's resolved crumbled at seeing the plight of his son. His voice caught in his throat and he could do little more than nod in response to the young healer.

"Your son will heal, sir captain," she said, "exhaustion and the heat-fever took him as well as a wound the master healer named a spider bite. He has a broken leg and his arm was removed from its place in his shoulder, but both are in remarkably good condition, considering how far he went with them as they were. He needs but rest and time to heal."

"How long has he been like this?" Beregond managed to say, taking a few uncertain steps toward his son.

"He was brought to us two days ago," the healer replied, "in truth, he is already much improved."

Beregond nodded his understanding and placed his hands on the back of the small wooden chair next to the head of Bergil's bed. "If I could have some time?" he asked.

"Of course, sir captain," said the healer, and turned to leave.

"Wait," said Beregond, with an afterthought, "you have watched over him?"

"Yes."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Higethryth, sir captain."

"That is no Sindarin name."

"Nay. It is Rohirric. I hail from Edoras and have come to Minas Tirith for study in the healing arts. I wish to follow in the steps of the Lady Éowyn who herself studies healing."

"I thank you for your patient watch over my son, Higethryth of Edoras."

The healer acknowledged the thanks with a slight bow of her head and a gentle smile. "I take my leave. Good eve to you, sir captain."

As the young healer departed, Beregond took the seat by Bergil's bed. He clasped the youth's unbound hand in his and gently called his name. Bergil stirred, but did not awaken, so Beregond put his other hand upon Bergil's brow and pushed aside sweat-matted hair. He called Bergil's name once again and the youth's eyes opened and slowly focused upon him.

"Father?" he asked as if through a haze. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, lad," Beregond answered around forming tears and a mirthless laugh, "no dream, this time. It is I."

"You wanted me to stay in Minas Estel," Bergil murmured, "and I went forth anyway."

Beregond hushed him with a whisper and a hand upon his cheek. "No, no, you did well. Your message and your flight may have saved the company. I am proud of you."

"The worm frightened me."

"I know. Fear it no longer; it is slain."

"Are you leaving?"

"Nay, Bergil. I shall watch over you."

"I came through the Dawnless Day."

"I know."

With no more words between them, Bergil dropped off into slumber once again. This time, however, it was deep and peaceful. And there Beregond sat all that night, his son's hand clasped in his.

* * *

Three-hundred of the White Company had ridden forth from Minas Estel. Weeks later, near one-hundred of them lay at rest in Caras Faerath in the southern shadow of the city's greatest tower. Of the three battalions, Mablung's Rangers had taken the heaviest losses with nearly fifty of their number dead. And so, it was decided that it was time to graduate the first class of Emyn Arnen's Ranger-cadets. Twenty-nine received their first orders on the same day as the setting of the great tower's capstone. Among them and received in honor were Bergil and Glorlas who of the cadets had already risked much in defense of Ithilien.

 

All this happened a month after the mid-year in the Citadel of Minas Estel. Beregond handed out the commissions to the young Rangers, Mablung at his side calling the names. When Bergil's name was called, the youth came forward slowly, still hobbling upon a pair of wooden crutches. And at that moment, Beregond saw in his son's eyes that something had changed. There was new understanding and yet also something akin to pride, though not as presumptuous. In the space of a few short weeks, Bergil had grown.

Part of Beregond wept for that for his son's innocence he perceived to have come from his wife who had passed. And now, that too was gone. Yet there remained admiration in Bergil's eyes when he looked upon his father and Beregond found that it flattered him.

* * *

A great scaffold had thus far wrapped itself around Minas Estel's greatest tower. Most of the city had assembled to watch the ascent of the tower's capstone and the citadel was opened to them. Slowly, the copper-shod stone was dragged to the top by the Dwarves of Gimli's folk who had accompanied it. In the noon-time sun, it gleamed of metal fire, as if the sparks of the Dwarven hammers that had forged it were caught within. As it was placed, a great cheer arose from the crowd. Finally, Minas Estel's full height was achieved; near four-hundred feet from the base of the mountain to the tip of that capstone. Though it did not rival Minas Tirith and the height of the Tower of Ecthelion, still it was a marvel to behold.

 

Standing before the assembled crowd, Faramir waited for their cheers to calm. In his hand was the White Rod of the Stewards and standing near was Éowyn, though she did not take his hand.

"This day," said Faramir to the crowd, "with the laying of this stone, we men of Gondor and our brothers from Rohan declare that we are all men of Ithilien. This city stands as a declaration to all of Middle-earth; the time of men has come and we shall dwell here as long as this great tower stands. Already we have purchased Minas Estel's defense with the blood of our own. Man have already fallen to save Ithilien. And not only men, but others stand with us; Dwarves and Elves. Let it be known to any who would raise their sword against us; Ithilien does not stand alone."

Here the crowd cheered and a cry came from the Dwarves high atop the tower.

" _Baruk khazad_! _Khazad ai menu_!"

Faramir was glad of the pause this gave him for once again, something whispered in his mind. He saw again shadow to the east, but there was also light in Ithilien. Finally, the crowd quieted again and Faramir found his voice.

"Let it be known in the farthest reaches of Eä! The light begins here!"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks go out to everyone for their encouraging words. Thanks especially to Raksha the Demon for the mini-Nuzgúl about spiders and French Pony for being my sounding board.
> 
> Here's some translation notes;
> 
> Leithio goe lín. Garo post a nesto. "Release your fear. Have rest and heal."
> 
> Urlak bhosh zurlug! Urlak bhosh zurlug! Has no translation. Followed what I could find of patterns Tolkien himself established for Orkish; in other words, total gibberish.
> 
> Baruk khazad! Khazad ai menu! Dwarven battle cry lifted from the books.
> 
> Galborn – one of the Ranger-cadets. Sindarin meaning "red light."
> 
> Fréodgyth – the name of Faramir and Éowyn's third child and first daughter. From the Old English word "fréod" meaning "friend" and a feminine name suffix.
> 
> Glorlas – one of the Ranger-cadets. Sindarin meaning "gold leaf."
> 
> Megildan – Lord of Cair Andros. Sindarin meaning "sword-wright."
> 
> Maelrúth – the name of the noble that Beregond ran into. Sindarin with a meaning I don't want to give away just yet. Needless to say, if he was an Elf, this would be his mother-given name.
> 
> Higethryth – the name of the young healer in Minas Tirith. From the Old English word "hige" meaning "thinking" and a feminine name suffix.
> 
> And, as always, a hint for the next chapter; old friends return from western lands.
> 
> Bado na sídh.


End file.
